Subaru's Love Story
by Celsius Icestorm
Summary: This is the most fuked up flame ever... From: bichi() i dont like this fanfic it has bad words in it and i hate bad words. Do As s and As shole count as bad words?
1. Threats

For those of you who've played .hack//infection you'll know who Mia and Aura is but for those for you that don't, Mia is the cat player and Aura is the girl dressed in white.  
  
"But please Mia! Let me bring Subaru back! I want her to see Aura!" Tsukasa yelled into seemingly nothingness.  
  
"You may not bring anyone here, Tsukasa, especially that woman. Don't ask me why either, I have my own reasons for not having anyone but we three here." Said a voice from nowhere.  
  
Tsukasa got up from the bed where he was sitting next to Aura. "Fine then, Mia!" and he gated out from his special place.  
  
Subaru was sitting on a stone in the area where she and Tsukasa had spent so much time just staring at the stars almost everyday. Then she heard a beep that meant that she had a new e-mail. She was hoping that it was from Tsukasa but it wasn't, it was from Bear. It told her to go to the throne room in Mac Anu with Tsukasa and to invite Crim if he was still logged in. She sent an e-mail back to Bear saying that she would be there. Then she sent an e-mail to Crim about being there. After she was done she laid back on the grass to wait for Tsukasa. About 10 minutes later as she was thinking about just going to Mac Anu without Tsukasa she heard a voice.  
  
"Is that an invitation for me?" said a boyish voice.  
  
She sat right up thinking that the voice belonged to one of those boys who preyed on cute girls. When she saw the face of the boy she started to laugh. He started to laugh too. They laughed for a while until Subaru spoke. "Don't scare me like that, Tsukasa! I thought you were one of those pervert boys."  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Subaru," said Tsukasa, who then put his Wavemaster Rod on a rock and laid down next to Subaru.  
  
"Keep wishing. Keep wishing." Subaru laughed and Tsukasa laughed again too.  
  
"Have you heard anything from Bear or Mimiru? I haven't heard from them in a while. I want to know that they're okay." Said Tsukasa who was drifting off to sleep. Subaru then got up. The e-mail about going to Mac Anu ran through her mind.  
  
"We need to go to Mac Anu!" Said Subaru as she was pulling Tsukasa up. "We need to go right now!" and she grabbed her ax.  
  
As Tsukasa grabbed his rod he said, "Why do we need to go there? Is it really important?"  
  
"Stop asking questions and come on, you'll find out when we get there!" and she gated out, holding Tsukasa's hand.  
  
"All Right, Sora, get your player killing ass here NOW!" yelled B.T., with Silver Knight right behind her.  
  
"Tsk Tsk" said Sora, as he jumped from a ledge. "Can't I have a little fun now and then?" and he retracted his twin blades.  
  
"No, you may not." said Silver Knight profoundly. "If we let you off your leash just once you would go wild."  
  
"But, you never let me off it so how would you know? Anyway, why'd you call us here B.T.? To chat?" said Sora.  
  
"Shove it you asshole." said B.T. "I called you here to tell you that Bear has called another meeting. This time Tsukasa will be there."  
  
"OOOH Interesting!" said Sora.  
  
"And that would matter.how?" inquired the Knight.  
  
"It means that someone has found out something, MORON." B.T. scolded Silver Knight. "I will be there soon, I was just telling you." and B.T. gated out.  
  
"And I'm going too!" said Sora in a giddy voice. And he gated out, leaving Silver Knight by himself.  
  
"Man, everyone's late!" complained Mimiru. "Why can't everyone be on time for once?"  
  
"Be patient. Subaru's late because she's waiting for Tsukasa to show. Crim's not here because he's almost never in this server unless he has to be, and he's probably finishing up a dungeon right now. B.T. isn't here 'cause she's late. Just sit tight, they'll be here." said Bear in his usual too-smart-for-his-own-good manner.  
  
"Fine, Bear." said Mimiru, and she pulled out her sword. "Until they get here, let's practice!"  
  
Crim was near the end of the level when he came across 3 monster portals. All of them had 2 ultra-powerful monsters. When they appeared, Crim charged the first with his spear and ran it through the monster, then pulled out the spear and cut off it's head. The monster behind the first charged him and before Crim could do anything, it threw him up against the wall, depleting 1/6 of his health. He pulled out a scroll and used Vak Kruz (a level one fire spell) and used it on the monster that had thrown him to the wall. It did extra elemental damage and killed it. He used Vak Kruz on all of them until they were dead. He continued on to the door behind where the monsters just were and discovered the treasure room. He opened the chest and received 3 items: a more powerful long-arm weapon, a golden grunty and a yellow candy.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I HIT THE JACKPOT!" he shouted as the statute fell and chest disappeared. Then he got that familiar email ring, and it was the email from Subaru. "Fine, FINE I'm coming!" He started to walk out of the dungeon.  
  
Subaru was pulling Tsukasa by his arm through the streets of Mac Anu. "Come on, we need to go to the throne room!" and Tsukasa could do nothing but follow her. When they got to the throne room they both started to pant.  
  
"Sorry we're late...Tsukasa made me forget." said Subaru lightheartedly.  
  
"It's OK, Mimiru and I were having fun." said Bear, and with a flick of his sword, Mimiru fell.  
  
"You were having fun? I was training with someone a lot more powerful than me!" said Mimiru, who then drank a potion.  
  
Bear shrugged. "Well, you asked for it!"  
  
"I'll practice with you." offered Tsukasa.  
  
"OK!" said Mimiru enthusiastically. "Sorry Bear."  
  
"It's OK, I'll just talk to Subaru." said Bear, who sat right below the Throne.  
  
"Ummmmmmm" said Subaru shyly. "I think I would like to train with Tsukasa and Mimiru. I haven't done anything like that for quite a while."  
  
Bear sighed. "Fine." Bear prepared to watch.  
  
"Free for all or 2 on 1?" asked Mimiru.  
  
"2 on 1." said Tsukasa  
  
"Girls against boys?" Subaru asked, but she was really telling Tsukasa.  
  
"Girls against boys." Mimiru said with an agreeing nod.  
  
Subaru was the first to attack. She made an overhead swipe with her ax but Tsukasa blocked it with his rod. Mimiru bent down and slashed her sword at his ankles, but Tsukasa jumped up, stepped on Mimiru's head, did a flip over Subaru, and hit her with the point of his rod.  
  
"Just because it's only me you shouldn't go easy on me." Tsukasa said arrogantly.  
  
"But I wasn't!" Subaru said, stomping her foot.  
  
"Stupid strong players." mumbled Mimiru. "Why don't you go talk with Bear? Then maybe Subaru and I can practice."  
  
Tsukasa sat next to Bear and looked at Mimiru and Subaru.  
  
"You know, they're pretty good, but we're just better, right?" Tsukasa said.  
  
"Yes, you're right." said Bear. "They make simple mistakes, like Mimiru bent down and when you flipped over Subaru if she would've raised her ax, she would've gotten you."  
  
"Yea, well if they fought more difficult monsters they would realize - - - " Tsukasa stopped for he heard a big thud. Mimiru had hit the wall.  
  
"YES!" Subaru said as she jumped into the air. "I did it!"  
  
"Yea, you did it all right." Mimiru said while rubbing her head. "My God!"  
  
"Awww, don't get mad just because you lost." Tsukasa teased.  
  
Mimiru was about to say something when BT and Crim walked in.  
  
"Nice hit, Subaru." Crim said.  
  
"Yea, nice hit princess." BT said.  
  
"Finally, we can get started." Bear said. He stood up. "Everyone should get comfortable, this could take awhile."  
  
They all got comfortable. Mimiru sat on the throne. Tsukasa and Subaru sat next to each other. BT sat a couple feet from Bear. Crim stood in the back of the room.  
  
"After the talk with Helba, I found out that everything that's been happening in the world revolves around "A girl dressed in white." Do any of you know anything about this girl?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Tsukasa said in a squeaky voice. "That's the girl I wanted to show Subaru."  
  
"This is great!" Bear exclaimed. "I'll call Helba and it should take her a while to get here, like 30 minutes. So none of you get off-line, if you can help it. And Tsukasa will need to take us to the place where only his powers can take us, but if some of you are scared off going to that place that's OK."  
  
"I will not take you to that place." Murmured Tsukasa so low that even Subaru couldn't hear him clearly. Bear asked Tsukasa and speak up and he yelled it. Then he said, "I'm not talking anyone there!" then he ran out of the room.  
  
Bear sighed, "Subaru and Mimiru. Will you please find Tsukasa? We need him for this mission. From what Helba said, the girl is the key to everything. If we can get to her we can figure out everything that has been going on."  
  
They both nodded and said, "Right!" at the same time.  
  
"I think I know where he'll be." Said Subaru.  
  
"OK let's go!" Mimiru shouted and she pulled Subaru by the arm.  
  
"Crim, BT. I need to go to a certain area. Will you come with me?" Bear inquired..  
  
"Okay, lead the way fearless one." Mocked BT and she stood up.  
  
Yeah hurry up, we don't have all day." Said Crim and he left.  
  
Tsukasa went to his and Subaru's normal meeting place, but instead of staying in the field and went into the dungeon. As he traveled the dungeon his levels grew. His level went from 35 to 50 and lucky for him all his opponents were weak against magic. This was at the end of the 4th level. When he got to the 5th floor he found a door with purple smoke coming from the floor under a doorway. He didn't see anything that could be making the smoke so out of curiosity he closed his eyes and went through the doorway. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a white room with a bed in the middle, a girl on the bed and a man next to the bed and the bed itself was surrounded by teddy bears.  
  
"My dear sweet little girl. You have been wonderful to those people  
  
Who care for you." He repeated that 4 times. "But one person who  
  
Cares for you has not been there for you lately. As this is so he must  
  
Be punished. The boy, Tsukasa, will be punished."  
  
Tsukasa figured out that this was the broken man that He, Mimiru and Bear had seen before but unlike that time, this time he was making sense. Then he thought about what he said. Why did the old man say that he would be punished? He couldn't dwell on it for the girl started to speak.  
  
"Please daddy, do not hurt the boy. He may not spend much time with  
  
Me anymore, but in the time he was with me, he was very comforting  
  
To me."  
  
Tsukasa was grateful to the words that came out of her mouth but then the fixed man spoke again.  
  
"Do not worry, my daughter Aura. I shall not hurt him he must be Punished."  
  
Then the room faded away and the dungeon came back. It was an illusion but that thought did not make him feel any better. 


	2. Idiots

Tsukasa had used a sprite ocarina many hours before and sat on the edge nearest to the Chaos Gate in Carmina Gadelica, but since he was actually in "The World" instead a just playing it, he couldn't tell. Mimiru had given up looking for Tsukasa about an hour ago but Subaru was still looking for him. She'd been to the spots that Tsukasa normally hangs out but he wasn't there. Then she came to Carmina Gadelica to ask if anyone had seen him. She asked a boy named Tim the question and he told her, "Yeah, I've seen him. All of us expect this one weird girl have been avoiding him." She thanked him and looked around. She saw Tsukasa almost immediately staring out into nothingness while the girl Tim talked about right behind him. Subaru went quickly to Tsukasa's side.  
  
"Where have you been!? I've been looking for you for hours!" Subaru said.  
  
"He won't speak. I've been trying for a while." Said the girl. She was Wavemaster. She has the jester's wand, which meant that she had a very powerful magic attack and she wore a black gown. Subaru didn't think that someone could customize their image that way but apparently they could. It still was most unusual for someone in the world.  
  
Subaru ignored what she said and sat down next to Tsukasa. "Come on, Tsukasa. It's me Subaru." But Tsukasa still wouldn't respond.  
  
Tsukasa was deep in thought. 'Do not worry, my daughter. I will not hurt him but he must be punished!' What's that supposed to mean? How will he be punished and not be hurt? Was he going to be grounded? Tsukasa laughed in his mind. The world didn't have a place anymore that you could keep a player there. The last one that existed was the one that the Crimson Knights had but since they had disbanded he figured that the rooms didn't exist anymore either. After that he decided that he would stop thinking about it and deal with it when it came. He got up then and realized that Subaru was there with him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Subaru. I was just thinking about something." Said Tsukasa.  
  
"Is it something you think that I should know about?" asked a worried Subaru.  
  
"No, It's stupid." Said Tsukasa but he was worried too. Maybe he would talk with Bear or Mimiru about this but he couldn't burden Subaru with it, "Is this a friend of yours?" Tsukasa pointed to the Wavemaster in the black gown.  
  
"No, actually she was here with you when I got here." Subaru turned to the girl. "Who are you?"  
  
She replied in a mystical voice, not her normal one. "It's of no importance to you." She turned around and left.  
  
"She was certainly weird." Tsukasa said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, for sure." She immediately changed the subject. "It's been a couple hours since you left from the meeting. Are you sure that you won't change your mind about taking us to the place where only your powers can take us?" Subaru asked in her polite manner.  
  
"No, I do want to take you there it's just I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone, especially you.' Tsukasa said.  
  
"Aww, that's sweet Tsukasa but we do need to go there right?" Subaru said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But." Tsukasa lingered on the word.  
  
"But nothing! Something bad may happen but we know that something bad might happen but all of us want to do it anyway. We want to stop everything that's been happening. The invincible monsters, this being that's trying to control you, the girl Aura that's been centered in all of this. If we don't "The World" just might get worse and." Subaru trailed off too.  
  
"And what? That more people will end up like me? Stuck in "The World"? Tsukasa said harshly.  
  
"Yes, more people will end up stuck in "The World" like you." Subaru said in a sad voice. "The system admin. won't do anything about it because they say, "It's not happening."  
  
"So we're the ones who have to do it?" Tsukasa stuck into the conversation.  
  
"No, we're not the ones who have to do it. YOU are the one who has to do it because of your powers. The others and I are just here to help you." Subaru said.  
  
"That makes me feel a lot better. I am the one who has to it." Tsukasa sighed. "Being me is so much harder then it looks."  
  
"I can hardly imagine." Subaru said with a smile on her face.  
  
Tsukasa smiled back. It's something that happens so little that I didn't think that those muscles worked anymore.  
  
Subaru gave Tsukasa a kiss on the cheek. "Well, you think about it. Tell the others and I tomorrow. We have another meeting planned nut this time, Helba should be there." She yawned. "I need some sleep. See ya tomorrow." And she logged out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Tsukasa was walking through Carmina Gadelica he got a flash mail "Join my party!" from Subaru. He sent one back saying "Sure! Okay!" and when he did he was immediately transported to Dun Loireag where Crim, Subaru, Mimiru, Bear, BT and a woman who he'd never seen before dressed in white.  
  
"Who's that?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
Bear pointed to the woman. "This is." He paused for a second for dramatic effect. "Helba."  
  
"So this is Helba huh? She doesn't look all that to me Bear. You sure you aren't losing it?" Tsukasa said rudely.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, Tsukasa. If I didn't know better, who would think that a little boy like you would be the great Tsukasa. Wielder of the monster who defeated Silver Knight. Anyway, we brought you here for one reason. Are you going to take us to the place where only your powers can take us?" Helba said abruptly. Apparently, Helba was not one to dance around someone to get what she wanted.  
  
"Yes, I will." Tsukasa said and he nodded hard.  
  
"Are you sure?" Subaru asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, I am. If anything will be done. I will need to do something." Tsukasa said positively.  
  
"Looks like this boy isn't as stupid as previously thought." Helba said and she smiled.  
  
"Now. Who's in whose party?" Inquired Tsukasa.  
  
"You, Subaru and Crim are in one party and Me, Bear and Helba are in another." Mimiru explained to Tsukasa.  
  
"What about BT?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"I'm not going. I have other things to do things to do then chase around a sleeping girl." Said BT and she used the Chaos Gate to go somewhere.  
  
"Well, I'm ready." Crim said.  
  
"The fastest way to go there is in C.G. It's pretty tough though."  
  
"What's C.G." Mimiru asked.  
  
"Carmina Gadelica. The author guy is getting lazy so it's C.G. and Dun Loireag is D.L. do we get the point?" Tsukasa explained.  
  
"So would Mac Anu be M.A." Subaru asked.  
  
"Yeah and the others will also be first letters of each name." Tsukasa finished explaining.  
  
"Author dude lazy." Crim said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll kill you all if you keep on talking about me like that!" I yelled at them. "Now continue on with the story."  
  
"Yes." They all said.  
  
"The fastest way to go there is in C.G. It's pretty tough though." Tsukasa repeated.  
  
"Well the tougher the better!" Mimiru and Crim exclaimed together and the used the Chaos Gate to transport them to C.G. but it forced the rest of their parties to go with them.  
  
When they got there, Tsukasa spoke to Bear. "Input the keywords, 'Bursting, Solitary, White Devil'."  
  
"What did he say?" asked Mimiru.  
  
"He said, 'Bursting, Salted (Audience: *Laughs* Salted.) White Devil.' I think." Said Bear.  
  
"Salted? I'm pretty sure he didn't say salted." Mimiru said confused.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure." Bear said.  
  
"I think he said, 'Bursting, Solitary, White Devil'." Said Mimiru.  
  
"Nah, it was salted." Said Bear  
  
"Just pick one! It has almost been 5 minutes as it is." Helba finally spoke up in frustration.  
  
"Fine! Salted it is then, Let's just go already!" Mimiru gave in.  
  
Bear entered in the keywords, 'Bursting, Salted, White Devil.' And they went to that field.  
  
Sora, BT and Silver Knight then came into view.  
  
"I told you. Let them do the work for us." Said a giddy Sora and he went to the Chaos Gate, entered the same keywords as Bear and they went to the field too.  
  
Lastly, the girl comes out. "You are all such stupid people. You have no idea what you are getting yourselves into." And she entered the correct keywords, 'Bursting, Solitary, White Devil'." And went out of sight.  
  
************************************************************************ Yes, I know there is no such keyword as salted I just had to think of something and my brain wasn't working. I know this chapter isn't as good as the last but the next one is going to be a WHOLE lot better and longer. Bye for now. Shadow Hiroshi Ronin. 


	3. No title

Finally, the disclaimer. I don't own .hack//sign, infection or any of the games or characters. Owning this fic and buying the games will be the closest I will come to own .hack...  
  
Also, sorry for the long delay. It's also pretty short, trying to get back into writing again... I've been acting... the opposite end of this field. Anyway, enjoy... hopefully... It would really suck if you don't like it. I would be crushed. I would cry like a little girl. And then I would appear in your home and embarrass you because you didn't like it. And then I would never write again. And later in life, I could be a great writer and you would see my name in books and say, "Hey! I know this guy. I read one of is fan fics 10 years ago. I always knew he could make it." But nooooooo. You gave me a horrible review, I stopped writing and you prevented what could possibly be the greatest writer of our time. So, you can have that on your chest for the rest of your life... unless this really, really sucks don't take a chance on that all right? Oh yeah, constructive criticism is not an evil review. It will help me refine my awesome writing skills and make it a better chance of me being the greatest of our time. And think how you would feel if you did that? "Hey! I remember him! I gave him advice a while ago and look where he took it!" But then you would think of how you could have taken the advice you gave me, and became a great writer yourself. Then you would become depressed, start wearing all black, and every time you heard my name, you would start saying random profanities. Either way, your life is screwed but at least help my life.  
  
Thank you for reading this almost incoherent babble, I'm Shadow Hiroshi Ronin. Taking up space in your lives. . **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Are we ready?" Crim asked, Tsukasa and Subaru.  
  
"As I'll ever be." Tsukasa replied, swallowing hard.  
  
Crim laughed. "You'll be fine with me around, no worries. On we go!" and he walked into the dungeon on Bursting, Solitary, White Devil.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"They used to be so strong... I don't know why they're so weak now." Tsukasa said confused. They had gone through many monster portals and yet none of them had made Crim even try.  
  
"Probably because the last time you were here you were at a much weaker level then you are now, Or at least it's at a much weaker level then me." Crim said. Tsukasa was still confused but they continued on.  
  
After the first two levels, just entering the third, Tsukasa had a weird feeling. "Watch out!" He yelled and the roof started to come down of them. "Here!" Crim said and he cast Ap do or a speed charm on all three of them and they ran out the door on the opposite side of the room they started.  
  
After they exited the room, Tsukasa started to breathe hard. "I think she's trying to get rid of us." Tsukasa said.  
  
"Who's she?" Crim and Subaru asked in unison.  
  
"Morgana." Said a mysterious voice. It was the girl that was trying to get into touch with Tsukasa before.  
  
"Who's she!?!?!?" Crim and Subaru repeated angrily.  
  
"The voice." Tsukasa said. "She's where were going."  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes she is. Now let's go before she sets up the next trap." And the girl walked forward, walking past the group.  
  
"May we ask who you are before you barge in and start ordering us around?" Subaru spoke as she stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, you may. It's Kate. I'm a wavemaster more powerful then you can imagine. No, I did not cheat to get this powerful, yes I'm reading your mind. Now, let's go." And Kate continued to walk.  
  
Subaru sighed and followed Kate immediately while Tsukasa looked at Crim for instruction. He nodded and Tsukasa followed after Subaru, Crim after Tsukasa. They continued to follow the girl to the first monster portal.  
  
"Step back missy, I'll take care of this." Crim said, but Kate didn't move. When the monster came from the portal she waved her staff and it disappeared. "H-H-How'd you do that?" Crim asked, shocked for she got rid of the monster before Crim could even get near it.  
  
"Magic, get over it." Kate said, with an air of the I-don't-care attitude they got from B.T. "Continue on." She barked and the listened obediently. With Kate's magic, they even more quickly got through the third level. When they reached the end they were at a gott (sp? Haven't played in a while) statue.  
  
"We need to go around." Tsukasa said as he led the way behind the statue. He took a moment and searched the wall. "Right here." He said and then the wall started to have the ripple effect. He held out his hand to Subaru. "Hold on to me." And then to the other two. "Hold on to her." And he stepped through with the other three with him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
After a very uncomfortable ride to the mystical place where Morgana dwelled. They were gated in right next to the bed Aura slept on. It was Tsukasa, Subaru, Crim and Kate. Then Bear, Mimiru and Helba. And finally Sora, B.T. and Silver Knight.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Mimiru exclaimed and she looked around. "What are we doing here? We were just walking through that stupid dungeon Bear made us go through because he thought you said salted, Tsukasa." Everyone except Bear and Mimiru laughed. "I kept telling him it was solitary, but he had to stay with his stupid idea that it was salted. Humph, salted. What were you eating, potato chips?" Mimiru scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry, all right? Well, at least were here." Bear said.  
  
"Yeah, lucky for you!" Mimiru said.  
  
"Get over it, Mimiru. Stop acting childish." B.T. said.  
  
"And you should stop acting like you know what right for everybody when you don't. All you do is instruct people as you see fit and when people stop to criticize you, you listen but shrug it off. Take other people's advice in a while, it would be you more bearable to be around." Mimiru vented at B.T.  
  
With every stunned, she regained her composure. "Now, can we get on with this mission?" The people who nodded did. "Good, Helba, explain." But before she could there was a big explosion sound and suddenly the scenery had changed from the beautiful forest that it was to a desolate wasteland. Dead trees, no grass and a very dark, and gloomy sun. The only thing that hadn't changed was the bed and Aura who were still in the middle of the area.  
  
"What's happening?' Crim yelled.  
  
"Morgana." Tsukasa and Kate said together.  
  
"Maybe we should take Aura with us?" Subaru suggested.  
  
"No time, we need to leave!" Kate yelled and she gated out. Everyone followed suit except Sora who was the last one to try. He couldn't get out. Morgana had locked Sora in.  
  
"Think you're going to try and take Aura from me and all of you get away? I don't think so..." she said from no where and she summoned the wand for data drain. Once data drained, Sora was transformed into Skeith. "You are Skeith and you will do what I say. And right now, I say, find Tsukasa. You should know what to do."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
How Sora was transformed into Skeith is part of my theory of how Tsukasa became a boy in "The World." My theory says that Tsukasa wondered into Morgana's place by doing something while playing the world. Like Sora, she was put on the data drain wand and drain of her old data and replaced with the data of the Tsukasa we all know and love. If my theory isn't right then Tsukasa is a boy and will always be a boy!!! 


End file.
